villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Killer Santa
The Killer Santa is a minor, but pivotal antagonist in Silent Night, Deadly Night and he was the one responsible for killing Billy and Ricky's parents in 1971 on Christmas Eve. Despite his small screen appearance, he leaves a huge impact on the events of the film and its sequel. He was portrayed by . Biography The Killer Santa was an unnamed criminal who on Christmas Eve, 1971, went into a general store to rob it, using a Santa Claus suit as a disguise. He shot and killed the store's clerk Mr. Levitt after he tried to draw his gun. He then quickly fled the store with being able to steal only $31. After he fled the general store, the Chapman family was heading home after seeing the Grandfather at a mental facility. The family had the unfortunate to run into the man. The family noticed him flailing his arms to get their attention and it appears that his car was broken down on the road. Billy (scared because of the story his grandfather told him about Santa Claus) pleaded for his father not to stop for him, but his father pulled over anyway. The Killer Santa walked up to the car and Jim asked the man if he needed a ride and he replied that he didn't and that he was low on luck and immediately pulled out his handgun, intending to steal the family's sportswagon. Jim tried to drive in reverse and escape the man, but the man shot and killed him, causing the car to fall in a ditch on the side of the road. Billy quickly got out of the car and ran into nearby bushes to hide. The Killer Santa then pulled Ellie out of the car and pinned her to the ground intending to rape her but Ellie hit him in the face causing him to change his mind and slit her throat with a switchblade. After this, he attempted to search for Billy but he changed his mind and quickly fled the scene, leaving Billy and Ricky alive. It is unknown what happened to him after the killings. It is likely that he was eventually caught and arrested for his crimes. The Killer Santa would leave a huge impact on Billy and Ricky and cause them to have insanity and become killer Santa Claus themselves. Quotes Victims *Mr. Levitt - Shot twice in the chest and once in the head with a handgun. *Jim Chapman - Shot in the shoulder and head with a handgun. *Ellie Chapman - Throat slit with a switchblade. Trivia *The Killer Santa makes a strange cameo in the sequel Silent Night, Deadly Night 2 via archive footage. When Ricky goes to the cinema to see a movie with his girlfriend, he discovers the movie is about a man going around killing people dressed like Santa. The film is then shown to actually be Silent Night, Deadly Night, depicting the Killer Santa shooting the clerk and running away with the money. Category:Contradictory Category:Serial Killers Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Rapists Category:Evil from the Past Category:Thief Category:Mongers Category:Greedy Category:Karma Houdini Category:Criminals Category:Male Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Perverts Category:Posthumous